Freakum Dress
Freakum Dress is the eleventh song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her second studio album B'Day. It was released on September 4, 2006. Lyrics To be or not to be... not! Hold up, bring the beat back Stop! I ain’t ready yet Wait! Let me fix my hair, yes, yes Yes ma'am, yes ma'am Now pass me my dress, yes I think I’m ready Been locked up in the house way too long It’s time to get it 'Cause once again he’s out doing wrong And my girls are so real Said it’s been a minute since I had some He’s been acting up But he won’t be the only one 'Cause when he acts up, that’s when you put it on Get him uptight, this is your song Hold out your back, time to impress Pull out your freakum dress Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, every woman got one Oh, shut it down when the time comes Oh, pull out the big guns Oh, and put your freakum dress on Soon as he saw me Turned on by how the dress was fittin' right Short and backless (Backless, backless) See my silhouette in the moonlight Such an attraction Keep tellin' me how my outfit’s so nice Little did he know Ha, my man gon' take it off tonight 'Cause when he acts up, that’s when you put it on Get him uptight, this is your song Hold out your back, time to impress Pull out your freakum dress Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, every woman got one Oh, shut it down when the time comes Oh, pull out the big guns Oh, and put your freakum dress on All the ladies, you ain't get all dressed up In your dresses and your best digs with no reason Get ready to freakum, freakum When you put it on, it’s an invitation When they play your song, get on up and shake it Work it out your back, you don’t have to waste it Spin it all around then take it to the ground and When you put it on, it’s an invitation When they play your song, get on up and shake it Work it out your back, you don’t have to waste it Spin it all around then take it to the ground 'Cause when he acts up, that’s when you put it on Get him uptight, this is your song Hold out your back, time to impress Pull out your freakum dress Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, put your freakum dress on Oh, every woman got one (every woman got one) Oh, shut it down when the time comes (When the time comes) Oh, pull out the big guns Oh, and put your freakum dress on Ladies, look it here When you been with your man for a long time, oh Every now and then you gotta go in the back of that closet And pull out that freakum dress, oh I got my freakum dress on I got my freakum dress on, oh I got my freakum dress on I got my freakum dress on, oh Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:B'Day Category:Freakum Dress